


Full Throttle

by cybercandy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Motorcycles, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, driving fast, just borrowing Aka's, not my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold on tight” Poison shouts and pushes down the gas. The front wheel almost comes off the ground from the acceleration and, fuck, that’s Poison <i>laughing</i> into the wind. Just when Gerard thinks they can’t go any faster Poison kicks it up another notch and they’re flying down the empty road - Gerard holding on for dear life, Poison howling and screaming in delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Throttle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts), [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hit the gas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579564) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Written after reading Akamine_Chan's response to Turlough's prompt of _kink: driving fast_ over at bandom_meme.  
>  Aka's Sharpest Lives series is just amazing and I'm glad she allowed me to take her characters out for a ride!

Poison’s been out almost every day on the bike they’ve salvaged from their last encounter with the Dracs, coming back with eyes shining and a shitfaced grin on his face. Gerard’s seen Ghoul look at Poison climbing off the bike, shake his head and smile and Gerard can’t help but think that Ghoul knows something he doesn’t.

It comes as a surprise when Poison pushes a helmet into Gerard’s hands and nods in the direction of the bike the next day. He’s already straddling the seat and kicking the engine into gear when Gerard climbs onto the passenger seat, shuffling a little to get comfortable pressed up close to Poison’s back. 

Poison revs the engine and they’re off.

They drive along route Guano for a while and Poison nods a greeting to the odd car and bike they pass, never taking his hands off the handlebar, before turning off to the left onto a deserted highway that as far as Gerard knows leads exactly nowhere.

“Hold on tight” Poison shouts and it’s all the warning Gerard gets before Poison pushes down the gas. The front wheel almost comes off the ground from the acceleration and, fuck, that’s Poison _laughing_ into the wind. Just when Gerard thinks they can’t go any faster Poison kicks it up another notch and they’re flying down the empty road - Gerard holding on for dear life, Poison howling and screaming in delight.

A good few miles later Poison hits the brakes and pulls over by a group of rocks looming tall and orange-red against the bright blue sky. He doesn’t say a word, just flips down the kickstand and jumps off the bike, grabbing Gerard by the collar of his jacket. Gerard stumbles more than walks, twisting in Poison’s grip trying to keep up as he’s getting dragged towards the shade of the stones. Poison slams him back first against one of the rocks, pressing into Gerard with his whole body, hips rolling, teeth on Gerard’s neck, and he’s hard, so fucking hard, grinding and panting, fingers twisted into Gerard’s hair.

“Poison, what...” Gerard gasps.

“Shut the fuck up” Poison answers and thrusts his tongue into Gerard’s mouth. He breaks the kiss with a growl, low and feral, before unceremoniously flipping Gerard over. Gerard’s face scrapes against the cold stone and Poison’s fingers are on the waistband of his jeans almost instantly, ripping them open with the finesse of a wrecking ball. He’s rutting against Gerard’s ass and it’s hard to breathe with Poison pressing into him with all his weight but Gerard knows better than to complain. 

It’s not that Poison actually cares.

Poison yanks down Gerard’s jeans and Gerard sucks in a deep breath while he can when Poison steps back to get his own trousers opened and out of the way. It’s only a short respite and then Poison’s back, cock rubbing against the crack of Gerard’s ass. Gerard knows what’s coming, mentally bracing himself for the onslaught and groaning when Poison jams two dry fingers inside him.

“Fuck, Poison...” he moans, only getting another guttural growl in return. It’s barely enough prep but he’s taken Poison on spit before, he can do it. And it’s not like he isn’t turned on like crazy by Poison being pushy and demanding and just _taking_ whatever he wants. He’s desperate to get a hand on his cock but Poison’s not gonna do it and Gerard needs all his strength and both his arms to prevent his face from slamming into the stone.

Poison withdraws his fingers, Gerard hears him hawk up phlegm, and then Poison’s cock is pressing against his hole, slick with precome and spit. The stretch is painful and it’s almost too much but there’s no stopping Poison, not when he’s like this. Gerard tries to relax as best as he can and it still hurts, but it also feels good. _Really good._ Poison only gives Gerard a second to adjust once he’s all the way in before he starts fucking, hard and relentless, flesh slapping against flesh in the quiet of the desert. He doesn’t, can’t, last long like this and soon enough Poison’s rhythm falters and Gerard feels his cock throb as he thrusts in deep, letting out a loud moan, fingers digging into Gerard’s shoulders so hard they leave marks. Poison’s still riding the waves of his orgasm when he reaches around and wraps his hand around Gerard’s cock, jacking him rough and fast. Gerard comes with Poison’s cock inside him, white streaks splattering across the red-orange of the rock. 

They stay pressed against each other for a few moments, breathing hard, before Poison pulls out and tucks himself back into his trousers. He’s already turning the bike around to face the road when Gerard catches up with him.

“So... driving fast. That really turns you on?” he says. 

“Didn’t hear you complain, sunshine” Poison drawls.

“Guess I should come out riding with you more often” Gerard tries, but Poison’s already got back on the bike and started the engine, looking at Gerard expectantly.

“You coming?” he shouts over the hum of the motor.

Which, in all likelihood, is all Poison’s ever going to say about this.


End file.
